Battoru Hajimaru yo!
by Meki-sama
Summary: Kantarou encountered a new enemy? Who's that? But that lady is somewhat...special. But is that lady and..... are related. Haruka accidentally saw a picture who looks like their enemy. Is this the start of a new battle?It's better to read it now!
1. Taisetsu na Omoi

8

Taisetsu na Omoi

(Chapter 1)

One Morning…"Haruka! Youko wa doko ni imasu ka."(Haruka! Where is Youko?) Kantarou asked. "Wakarimasu."(I don't know.) Haruka replied. "Nani ga mondai desu ka."(What's the problem?) he asked Kantarou. "Youko… is missing!!" he said worriedly. "Maybe she's in the yard." Haruka said. "Maybe," Kantarou uttered.

XXX---XXX

While he is searching for Youko, he saw a note above the table… and it states that… _"I will be away to search a job. So, finish your manuscript before Reiko reaches the house!! Okay!!---Youko_._"_ Kantarou became irritated after reading that note.

XXX---XXX

"I think Youko's right…what are you waiting for! Do the manuscript right away!" Haruka said. "Huhh...when did you knew that Youko is not here?" Kantarou asked puzzledly. "A while ago. I saw that note a while ago." Haruka replied. "Nande?…(Why?) Why did you not inform me about that a while ago?" Kantarou questioned him with an irritating look.

XXX---XXX

"You only asked me that where did Youko went. In fact, I don't know where she went. She did not state a place in that note, right?" Haruka responds. "Uhhh… okay… I lost." Kantarou said and sighed.

XXX---XXX

"Ohayou, Kantarou!"(Good Morning, Kantarou!) Reiko greeted as she ran towards him. "Ohhh… Reiko… Long… time… no… see!!" Kantarou said nervously. "Do you want some tea? coffee?" Kantarou offered. "No, I want to get your manuscript…right…NOW!!!" Reiko retorted. "Gulp!!" Kantarou gulped. "Kan…ta…rou…" Reiko mentioned angrily.

XXX---XXX

"Reiko… you know…" Kantarou conveyed as he readies himself to run. "Hashire!"(Run!) he shouted and ran. "Matte! (Wait!) Before you leave, I want you to investigate about this lady. The citizens of Kyoto said that she has a sort of a healing power. That's why my boss wants you to investigate about her." Then she gave the picture to Kantarou. After seeing it, the picture captured Kantarou's attention.

XXX---XXX

"Kantarou! KANTAROU!" Haruka shouted. "Ohh! What did you say?" Kantarou asked as he shook his head. "Are you listening?" Reiko said. "Hai!"(Yes!) he replied. "What are you waiting for?... ike!!"(… go!!) Reiko uttered. "Wakarimashita!"(I understand!) Kantarou responds. "Ikimasho, Haruka!"(Let's go, Haruka!) Then Kantarou and Haruka ran as fast as they can. When Reiko is out of their sight, Haruka's wings appeared and began to fly.

XXX---XXX

After 10 minutes...

XXX---XXX

of flying… "Oi! Kantarou, Where is that girl's house?" Haruka questioned him. "Now that you've said it… In fact,… I don't know! I forgot to ask Reiko about it… eheheheehe…" Kantarou answered. "How about landing in that house and ask information about this girl. By the way, we are now in Kyoto!" Kantarou mentioned to him. Haruka and Kantarou landed… FINALLY!!!

XXX---XXX

When the two landed, they saw a very gigantic house. This house is composed of 10 floors, and a very spacious yard. But this yard seemed to be a perfect place to write a novel. "Unbelievable!! It is so gigantic!!" Kantarou retorted. Kantarou was making his illusions with that house. After a while, a lady wearing a shades and a hat went out from the house. "Sumimasen!"(Excuse me!) Kantarou uttered as he grab the left hand of the lady.

XXX---XXX

"Eh?" the lady said. "Miss, do you know her?" Kantarou asked as he showed the picture to the lady. "Oh, her…" the lady responds. "…that girl…was me." the lady said as she took off her hat and shades. Kantarou and Haruka were shocked after seeing her. "And you're living there…right?" Kantarou asked. "So if I live in that house?…what can I do to you?" the lady said as her eyebrows rose.

XXX---XXX

What's up with this girl? I don't think that I've done something that makes her angry… She's too sensitive… Kantarou thought. "What's with that look? Are you planning something against me? Huhhh?" the lady said as she raised her eyebrows to Kantarou…again.

XXX---XXX

Kantarou has nothing in mind to say something… but then… "Minamoto-sama!! Minamoto-sama!!" a girl shouted and it seems that it came from the lady's house. Then the girl appeared. "Eee----Oh!

You-chan kawaii ne?!"(Youko is cute, right?!) the lady said as she stare to her eye to eye. Kantarou and Haruka sweat dropped.

XXX---XXX

"Youko!" Kantarou was shocked after seeing her. "Ehhh---Kan-chan?" she was shocked…too!!! "Ehh…Ehh…You-chan, Do you know him?" the lady asked Youko as she gaze at them (left-right). "Hai, Minamoto-sama.(Yes, Miss Minamoto.) He's the writer who is always avoiding his publisher…right…Ichinomiya-san?" Youko said as if she is teasing Kantarou.

XXX---XXX

"Shut Up!!!" Kantarou scolded her.

After that, Youko hid herself by going at the back of the lady.

"How dare you to scold her?!" the lady said with fiery eyes.

When Kantarou saw her fiery eyes, he was frightened.

"Minamoto-sama…control your temper. Don't worry! It's fine with, me!!!" Youko said.

"If you say so, You-chan!!!" the lady said happily as she looks at Youko.

XXX---XXX

"Uuuhhhhmmmmm… Minamoto-sama…"

"You can call me by my name, You-chan"

"Uuuhhhhmmmm… Michiko-sama…may I let them to enter your house?"

"It's fine with me…Eventhough…I hate that writer?!"

"Arigato!!! Michiko-sama!!!"(Thank you!!! Miss Michiko!!!)

XXX---XXX

When they enter Michiko's house…"Sugoi!!!(Amazing!!!) It's very spacious!!!" Kantarou said ignorantly. "Huhhh!" Haruka said. "What's the matter, Haruka?" Kantarou questioned him. "Look at that picture…it's look like… Raiko." Haruka described as he points out the picture. "May I see!!!" Kantarou said rapidly as he goes nearer to the picture. When he stares at the picture…Michiko served them a tea.

XXX---XXX

"Arigato!" Youko thanked her. "Don't mention it!!" Michiko said cheerfully as she watches her drink the tea that she made. "Oishii!!"(Delicious!!) Youko mentioned with a smile. "Kawaii!! Kawaii!!"(Cute!! Cute!!) Michiko uttered as she hugged her. Kantarou and Haruka sweat dropped…again.

XXX---XXX

A few minutes later...

"By the way, Why are you here?" Michiko asked them. "We are asked to ask you if you can really heal somebody." Kantarou replied. "Who told you that I was talking to you?!" Michiko said angrily. Kantarou kept silent. What a morose girl?!" he thought. Then she continued. "To tell you honestly… I don't want to speak about that." Michiko said softly. "Please share with us!!" Youko pleased to her. "Okay, as Youko requested, I will answer honestly." she said. Haruka and Kantarou sweat dropped…again. So--- her weakness is Youko…eh… Kantarou thought.

XXX---XXX

"Actually… I'm a healer. When I saw a youkai around me, it talked… But when I saw the injured person and touched it, the injury was healed. Everytime I touch their fresh wounds, it was healing immediately."

"Ah… I remember!!! In my childhood times… I met a guy who can see youkai too…just like me. But our classmates often tease him. When he was crying, I seated beside him. I was trying to comfort him…but when I knew that he was an oni, he was massacred by an onikui tengu. I've saw it with my two eyes." Michiko told her past to them. Haruka kept silent.

XXX---XXX

"Thanks for your information. Come on, Haruka!" Kantarou said as they ready themselves to leave. "Uhhhmmm…" Haruka nodded.

XXX---XXX

"Raiko-sama! I have a news." Raiko's servant said. "Then, What is that news?" he asked calmly. "Kantarou and Haruka went to your house." his servant responded. "Ibaragi, ready yourself as we get Haruka in our hands!! Hahahahahaha…" he ordered Ibaragi. "Okay…" she answered.

XXX---XXX

When darkness is about to unfold… "I wonder if Raiko and Michiko are related…to each other…"

---------------------------------------------End of Chapter 1---------------------------------------------------------


	2. A hero emerges

A hero emerges

(Chapter 2)

"Muu-chan, Muu-chan…" Sugino mentioned as he search for his Muu-chan anywhere at the house. "Rosary? Rosary? Where did my precious Rosary go?" Hasumi uttered nervously. "Ahh… What's with this commotion… Hasumi? Sugino?" Kantarou said calmly as he stretched his arms upward. "Kantarou?! Where did you hide my precious Rosary again?" Hasumi asked him ferociously… and he pulled his garment. "He's right. Where did you hide my Muu-chan?" Sugino questioned him too with fiery eyes.

XXX---XXX

"Maybe they're on the rooftop hanging out with Haruka." Kantarou answered while pointing their rooftop. "Yokatta, ne!! I thought my Rosary is in danger. Don't worry your dad is here!! I'll save you!!"(I'm glad,…) Hasumi yelled and hurriedly went up to the rooftop. "Thank goodness, Muu-chan is safe… by the way, You-chan wa doko ni?"(Where is You-chan?) Sugino fired a question to him curiously. "You-chan is with that morose girl that we've met last week." Kantarou responds in an enraged manner.

XXX---XXX

"What's her name?"

"…"

"Nani?"(What?)

"Michiko!"

"Aa, sou desu ka?"(Aa, Is that so?)

"Why are you so fuming when you cited her name?"

"Betsu ni…"(It's nothing…)

"Onegai…Kantarou…tell me…"(Please…)

"I---" all of sudden, he stopped.

"Tadaima! Aaa…Kan-chan? Whoa… It's rare to see you…to see you two conversing each other…hehehehehehehehehe!!!"(I'm home!...) Youko guffawed furiously.

XXX---XXX

"You-chan, Where are you…Aaa!!! There you are…eee!!!" Michiko was startled after seeing Kantarou. "You-chan, Why is she here? You know that I hate her, right?" Kantarou exclaimed exasperatedly. "Hey! Do you think that I like you to see here in his house?! What the nerve!" she expressed in a wrathful way and heaved her eyebrows.

XXX---XXX

"You-chan, I brought this just for you. You know that it's our business, right? So, I want you to try it!!" she stated in a jovial way with a glistening teeth.

"Okay! I'll try it!!" Youko retorted and groaned.

"Yoshi!"(All right!) Michiko averred as she bounds herself with bliss.

XXX---XXX

On her way to her room, Haruka confronted her. "Try that and don't dare to go back there." he enunciated with ease. "Doshite?"(Why?) she interrogated him curiously while she wobble her head slowly. "Let them have privacy by themselves." he elucidated. "Haru-chan, you're progressing, huh!!" Youko mocked him.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time that I've heard you say that things that is about love."

"---"

"See! I've told you!" she muttered after winked at him.

XXX---XXX

After 30 minutes

XXX---XXX

You-chan! What took you so long? I'm waiting for you. I want to see you wear the kimono that I've made just for you!!! Oh… Michiko told herself. "You-chan, where are you?" Kantarou yelled as he walks towards Youko's room. "Hey! Stop right there! Where are you going?" she demanded with a petrifying look.

"To You-chan's room. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I want to take a glimpse of her room. So I'll go with you." Michiko uttered as she take a grasp on his left hand.

"---" he reddened.

"Pretty please!!"

"Okay, just watch your steps."

"Hai!!"(Okay!!)

XXX---XXX

As the two goes up, Michiko slipped. "Ahh!" she screamed. "This is the end for the two of us…You-chan." she mumbled. "Michi---" Kantarou whispered and he grabbed her right hand. "Hold my hand, Michiko. Don't let go off my hand…" Kantarou mentioned with worried voice.

"Okay."

"Hold on tight! You're too heavy."

"Uhmmm…"

"Don't move! Don't move!"

"---"

And then he pulled her forcefully. "Ahh!" the two screamed. "Daijobu?"(Are you alright?) he asked her in a low voice and his face turned red. "Shimpai shinai de!! O genki desu ne."(Don't worry!! I'm alright.) she replied to him gladly as she smiled to him. "Uhh…so…de…su…ka?"(…is that so?) he enunciated as he looked down.

XXX---XXX

"Kan-chan? Michiko-sama? What are you doing here?" Youko showed up. When the two saw Youko wearing the kimono that Michiko made…"Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!"(Cute! Cute! Cute!) Michiko raised her voice as she hugged her with a moving head. (up and down) When Michiko released her, Youko said…

"Hey, Michiko-sama?"

"What is it, You-chan?"

"I want to ask you something."

"If you say so."

"Did you and Kantarou done something a while ago?" Youko questioned her as if she is unsealing her grin mind.

"Ahem…I beg your pardon?" she acknowledged after that she vomits heavily.

"Michiko-sama, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Arigato!"(Thank you!) she affirmed enthusiastically.

XXX---XXX

"Hey, you two! What took you two so long? We're sick of waiting!!!" Kantarou alleged aggregately. "It's almost time!! It's time to leave. Maybe onii-chan gets anxious about me."(…brother…) Michiko asks permission from Youko.

"You're going already, Michiko-sama?"

"Hai."(Yes.)

"Okay! Be careful, onna-sama!"(…, miss!)

"Itte kimasu!"(I'm going!) she clamored as she leaves Kantarou's house.

XXX---XXX

"Hey, You-chan! What's our dinner?" he interrogated with a shimmering eyes.

"Don't worry! It's katsuretsu!!"(Pork cutlets)

"Let's dig in!!!"

"Chotto matte!"(Wait!)

"What is it?"

"Let's wait for Haru-chan!"

"Oi, Haruka! The food is ready."

And he went down.

XXX---XXX

"Tadaima!"(I'm home!) Michiko conveyed as she entered their house.

"Where did you come from?"

"From You-chan's house. Nande?"(Why?)

"Oh, nothing. I'm just asking."

"Onii-chan Rai---"(Brother,…)

"Gotta go. Catch ya tomorrow!"

"Onii-chan!" Michiko indicated as her brother leaves the house.

"He left me again. I want onii-chan is her. I don't want to be alone in this house…again." Michiko wished as she peered into the sea of stars sparkling in the sky.

XXX---XXX

"Hey, You-chan…OUCH!!!" Kantarou shrieked after slipping on the floor. A wallet? Whose wallet is this? he asked himself. When the wallet was opened, he saw a picture clinging in the wallet. "Wait a minute…This is Michiko and she's with… it can't be…" he said.

-------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 2-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
